


The Great Big Silmarillion Parody

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: It begun with Melkor, and it ended with Morgoth.





	The Great Big Silmarillion Parody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Feanor is tricked into signing up for anger management classes.

[Finwe is in his study. The door opens and in walk Fingolfin and Finarfin]

**Finwe** : What brings you here, my sons?

**Finarfin** : [nudges Fingolfin] Tell him.

**Fingolfin** : Um.....Well, you see....We feel that our older brother needs anger management classes.......

[Doors open again. this time with more force, and in storms Feanor, scowling]

**Feanor** : What did you just say, you little toad? If it weren't for my father, I'd have both of you skewered right here and now!

**Fingolfin** : See? I've told you that he needs anger management.

**Feanor** : Curb your tongue, you little shit, before I cut it out for you!

**Finarfin** : Shut up now, or Nerdanel will know what you have said today.

**Feanor** : [pales considerably] You wouldn't dare......

**Fingolfin** : Oh, we'd dare. Now sign this document and we'll be on our way. If you don't, we'll tell her all about this.

[Feanor signs the document reluctantly]

**Fingolfin** : That was an application for anger management classes. The first one starts on Monday.

**Finarfin** : We're off to submit it. Nienna, Irmo and Este are looking forward to seeing you there, big brother.

[Fingolfin and Finarfin leave, closing the doors behind them]

**Feanor** : Can't believe they tricked me into signing up for that stuff.

**Finwe** : Now that they did, it'd be a shame if you were to bail out.

**Feanor** : You were in on it, weren't you?

**Finwe** : What if I was?

**Feanor** : Then I'll be disappointed in you because you're supposed to be on my side.

**Finwe** : I am always on your side, son.

**Feanor** : Glad to hear it.


End file.
